Humanity
by Acidika
Summary: A young girl that Umbrella brainwashed is ordered to find Project: Alice in the vast Nevada Desert. What she manages to find, despite her limited knowledge of anything beyond her orders, is that the human population may be fast approaching extinction, but humanity itself still remains steadfast within every heart. Rated T for language and violence. Slight AU of Extinction. Has OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: After a rough start to my first attempted fanfic, I went on a long hiatus, during which I actually continued to write stories. One in particular, is this one. Humanity, my latest Resident Evil fic, takes place along the lines of Extinction, but is also a slight AU. The main OC, Project: June, was originally created with an idea that she and Alice were partners for Umbrella, obviously during the time that Alice was still under their control. But I scrapped the idea and decided for June to be much more independant and solitary. Finally, this fic is intended to be a swift kick to my ass and start regular uploads, but also as a fresh start after my disasterous first attempt at trying to write a fanfic, that was in reality, a completely original story. XD**

Anyway, I've rambled enough, so here is the damn story.

* * *

Dr. Jon Issacs slowly stroked his jaw as he read a report from his laptop's screen, thinking hard. He was almost halfway down the report when a blonde man wearing a suit and dark sunglasses entered the laboratory. Dr. Issacs heard the doors slide open and his eyes flicked up to gaze over the top of his laptop.

"Have you read the latest satellite report yet?" The blonde man asked curtly, stopping a few steps away from Dr. Issacs' desk with his hands behind his back.

"I'm reading it now, sir." Issacs replied, closing the screen and clasping his hands on top of the computer. "But I can say that progress is moving along far too slowly."

"I do not tolerate failure, but at least there is some progress." the suited man replied, remaining where he was standing. "however, I am ordering you to activate Project: June. I want Project: Alice located, then have June deployed to find her. Is that understood, Doctor?"

Issacs nodded once and reopened the laptop in front of him. He quickly began typing out commands into it and said. "Yes, Chairman Wesker. I managed to get a second prototype control chip implanted yesterday, since Project: Alice managed to destroy the one she had."

"Is it fully operational yet?" Wesker asked, watching as a panel on the opposite side of the lab opened in the wall and a cylindrical metal capsule slid out with some steam and a loud hissing noise.

"Not yet, but it activates only when the primary chip is disabled in any way. It is merely a backup, just in case of a failure." Issacs explained, getting up from his seat and approaching the capsule. Wesker also walked over to the capsule as a small girl wearing a bright white dress shimmered into view in front of Issacs.

"Dr. Issacs, Project: June is ready for deployment. Shall I unlock the capsule?" the girl asked in a distinctive british accent.

"Yes." Wesker ordered, and the girl nodded once before fading from view.

The capsule clicked loudly, then the sides began to slide down, revealing a glass tube of liquid with a young girl floating inside with long midnight black hair.

The liquid began to drain from the capsule with a hiss. Once it had drained completely, the girl inside slowly lifted her head. Issacs shrugged off his lab coat as the glass tube smoothly slid down.

"June, can you hear me?" Issacs asked the girl, who turned her head to face him. she nodded and slowly held out her hand. Issacs gave her his lab coat and she slowly put it on and began to button it up.

"Are you ready?" Issacs asked, watching as she lightly stepped out of the capsule's base with her arms wrapped around herself.

The girl's hair was covering her eyes, and she slowly reached up to move it aside, revealing one of her cat like amber eyes.

"Yes. I am ready." June replied, staring at Issacs without blinking.

Wesker turned to face Issacs. "I do expect her to be outfitted accordingly, Doctor." he said pointedly. "But I do not expect you to use anything from our armory."

"Are you implying that this is a stealth mission, Sir?" June inquired, tucking her hair behind her ear, still only showing one eye as she turned to Wesker, clutching the collar of Issacs' labcoat with one hand.

"Yes, that is correct." Wesker replied, not turning to face her. "I am allowing you to be escorted, if you so wish. Your first objective is to acquire weapons and supplies on the surface. Is that understood?" he asked as he turned to walk away.

June nodded twice and simply said. "Yes, it is. I wish not to be escorted for this mission."

"Understood. Now, follow me so that you can begin your mission." Wesker said over his shoulder before striding out of the lab. June quickly padded along behind him, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind her along the floor.

Wesker and June strode through the underground facility until they came to a freight elevator. Wesker pressed the button and the doors slid open.

"Will you take anything with you for this first task?" Wesker asked, breaking his silence since leaving Issacs' laboratory. They stepped inside and the doors slid closed, taking them up.

"Do you have any suggestions for me?" June asked, also breaking her silence since the lab. She knew that her first task was to gather equipment on the surface for her mission, which she knew was a stealth mission.

"The climate on the surface is a desert, but you will be directly flown to a city called Las Vegas. I suggest taking one of the backpacks once we ride this elevator to the top. I would also take a radio, to be in contact with Dr. Issacs during your mission, and a weapon of some type, for self defence." Wesker explained as June considered her options.

"Will I be expecting any opposition or hostiles?" June inquired, looking up at Wesker's shaded face.

"Yes, but only if you antagonize them. Otherwise, you only need to worry about gathering your supplies." Wesker responded, and stepped out of the elevator as it opened again with a ding. June quickly followed him into a room with a few metal lockers and a table with a cardboard box.

"Is there a time limit for this task?" June asked as she stopped beside Wesker as he opened the box.

"No, you may take as long as you wish." Wesker replied, then he reached inside the box and withdrew a radio. "Channel 37 is the channel that Dr. Issacs will be using. Get dressed, there is an outfit in this box for you to wear. When you are finished, take a backpack from the lockers and inform Dr. Issacs that you are finished."

June nodded and peered into the box. a pair of boots, a T-shirt, jeans, sunglasses, socks, a pistol leg holster, and an ammo belt were inside. She unbuttoned Dr. Issacs' lab coat and started to don the new outfit. Wesker stepped back into the elevator and said. "Issacs will handle any further questions and orders over the radio."

June turned and nodded once before returning to her task. Before the doors slid closed, she grabbed the lab coat and stepped forward, holding it out to Wesker.

Wesker took the coat and knew that she intended for him to return it to Dr. Issacs. When the doors slid closed, he smirked at the gesture of gratitude she did.

June finished getting dressed and clipped the radio to her ammo belt. She donned the sunglasses and quickly opened the middle locker. Inside was a sturdy leather backpack, a Glock 17 pistol, several loaded magazines of ammunition, and a large K-BAR knife in a sheath.

donning the backpack, June lashed the K-BAR to her left thigh and took the Glock. She released the magazine and performed a quick visual inspection of the pistol. It would suffice. She slid it into her leg holster after returning the magazine inside and racking a round into the chamber.

Taking the extra magazines, she slid them into the awaiting pouches on her ammo belt and checked the locker one last time before closing it.

"Dr. Issacs, I am finished my current task." June unclipped the radio from her belt and pressed the mic button. As she spoke, she saw a small earpiece inside the box, so she waited until Issacs responded before putting it in her ear.

"Good. Are you ready for your flight?" Issacs' voice came through the radio right away, and she quickly put the small earpiece into her ear and plugged it into the radio.

"Yes. I am awaiting further instructions." June replied, reattaching her radio to her belt with a final click.

* * *

**Closing remarks: Wesker actually was smirking at the fact that June managed to show some independant thinking with the lab coat, unlike how she was programmed. He was impressed, not amused.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it, and during that, June begins her equipment and supply mission in Vegas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the feedback DarkNoize, it really encouraged me a lot. This chapter goes to you, with many thanks!**

**Now, onwards to Las Vegas!**

* * *

"Alright, take the elevator to Level A1." Issacs said into her ear, and June quickly strode back to the elevator and pressed the button.

after a minute, the doors slid open and she stepped inside, pressing the A1 button with her thumb.

"I am now in the elevator." June said after the doors slid closed.

"Good, good. Once you reach Level A1, take a left. Walk straight until you get to a set of double doors. Let me know when you are at them." Issacs directed. June knew he was giving her directions so she could begin with her next task.

Once the elevator doors slid open, June stepped out and turned left, quickly walking until she reached the double doors.

"I am at the double doors." June stated into her earpiece.

"Alright, head through them and ride that elevator to the surface. Once you get there, exit the cabin and board the helicopter outside." Issacs explained, and as he spoke, the doors smoothly slid open before her, revealing a cargo elevator.

After a long ride, June saw retracting panels open above her, and the elevator stopped inside a ramshackle cabin with broken and useless furniture and boarded windows. She strode across the room and opened the only door, already aware of the heat drying her wet hair.

When she located the awaiting helicopter pilot, June jogged over to him and climbed in.

"Eagle 4, package confirmed." The pilot said into his own radio, then climbed into the pilot's seat. He handed June a large headset, which she quickly put onto her head.

"June, can you hear me?" Issacs' voice came through the headset.

"Yes, I am now in the helicopter." June replied as the pilot began the steps to begin take off. The engines picked up speed

"The pilot will drop you off on a rooftop in Las Vegas, when you have your equipment, return to that rooftop and radio him on Channel 10." Issacs explained and June understood.

"I understand." June replied, then the helicopter rose into the air, turning to the left and picking up speed.

Despite her forward gaze, June could plainly see a large group of dirty clothed people crowded around the main gate of the laboratory's perimeter fence. She inwardly wondered why they were reaching their arms up to the helicopter pointlessly. She just silently closed her eyes and began to mentally run through her orders and planned possible tactics to acquire her supplies for her stealth mission.

About thirty minutes later, June opened her eyes and saw that the pilot was descending to a large flat helipad atop a hospital in what she quickly assumed was the city called "Las Vegas."

"How long do you think you'll take?" The pilot asked over the headset, and June turned to face him after considering the fact that she had no true time limit.

"I will be as long as it takes. I intend to be more than one day, maybe even more." June replied, quickly escaping the confines of her seat's harness and jumping out of the helicopter onto the helipad.

"Should I return to base?" The pilot asked, sounding very hopeful at the idea.

"Yes." June replied, then she pushed the earpiece into her ear and informed Issacs of her arrival. "Doctor, I have arrived in Las Vegas, I am now going to begin looking for supplies."

"Alright, just remember to return to where you landed when you're finished." Issacs answered, then added. "You're at a hospital, so begin inside by looking for some medical supplies."

"Understood. What should I be taking in particular?" June asked as the black helicopter rose into the air and flew away, the pilot giving her a quick salute.

Issacs was quiet for a moment, then he said. "Well, some bandages, suture kits, maybe a first aid kit, antibiotics and tourniquets. Find those first, then let me know you've finished."

"Okay, I will find those supplies." June stated, then drew her Glock and K-BAR, one in each hand with a tactical grip on the knife under her gun hand. She quickly began walking across the rooftop and approached the only access point availible to her, the stairs.

A quick pull of the handle revealed that it was unlocked, so June quickly flicked the safety off her Glock and flexed her grip on the K-BAR, entering the staircase of the eerily silent medical building.

as she descended to the top floor, June's pupils momentarily flickered with a red and white octagon, then she blinked and her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness that was beginning to surround her.

the doorway that lead to the top floor was barricaded with a overturned stretcher and chained closed. June glanced at the floor's number for reference. She was on the 8th floor.

With a nearly silent huff, she continued descending the stairs, finding more doors to be unaccessible, until striking lucky with the 5th floor being both unblocked, but also unlocked.

Pressing her ear to the door's surface, she listened for the movement that she suddenly sensed on the other side. Her hyper sensitive ears detected at least two sets of dragging footsteps, one of which was very likely to be within a few meters of the door. Wesker's words about hostiles came to mind, so she decided to try the next floor, despite the possible chance of finding the supplies she needed.

As she once again went downstairs, she heard a thump against the door she had just checked, then another. She turned to see the door slowly swing open and a dirt covered man in a heavily bloodstained doctor's uniform stumbled into the stairwell, groaning loudly.

June froze in place, her amber eyes were likely shining through the darkness as the man seemed to look around with confusion. She kept her entire body immobile until the man started slowly walking towards the top of the downward staircase, which she was already halfway down.

The man let out a low guttural snarl, then started to tip forward as he lost his footing on the top step, falling right towards June.

In that split second before reacting, June realized that both the man's eyes were white and deadened, and that his teeth had dried blood and pieces of rotten meat stuck in between them. He also reeked of death and blood. He was most certainly also decaying since part of his neck and forehead were exposed tissue and bone.

So, as fast as it happened, the dead man fell forward, but crashed down the stairs and into the wall. June had vaulted over the side of the railing in an instant, avoiding touching this decayed looking man. She landed on the next flight of stairs without a single sound, then aimed her Glock up towards him, raising the knife into a defensive stance.

After several seconds of absolute silence, June slowly ascended the steps to check if he was moving. She kept her gun trained over his head, despite the fact he was immobile.

Sliding her K-BAR into its sheath on her leg, she rolled him over, which made him slump over lifelessly and revealed how his face had smashed into a messy pulp when he fell. Up close like this, his smell was almost enough to make her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Now that she knew he was truly dead, June began to search his pockets for anything useful. She came across a set of keys and a half empty plastic bottle of very old, expired painkiller pills.

The keys caught her attention more than the pills did, but she took them both regardless and continues down the stairs, stopping at the second floor, where she heard another set of dragging footsteps from above.

Quickly realizing that the final flight of steps that lead to the ground floor were completely barricaded with furniture, June pulled the handle for the second floor exit, but it just thumped against the lock.

For some strange reason, June could feel panic start to rise up in her chest at the feeling of being trapped without an exit. She was tempted to use her Glock, but since it was unsuppressed, the gunshot would almost certainly draw attention from possibly the entire building. She suddenly heard a stumbling noise, and realized that the person was like the first, and had just fallen down a set of steps.

The panic heightened further when she heard the sound of more movement, even closer this time, and felt the tickle of their stench reach her nose. They were closing in on her.

Realizing that she had some keys, June slowly pulled them out, inwardly hoping they wouldn't jingle, then began checking which key fit the padlock that barred the doors closed.

As the unchecked keys became less and less, June could hear the groaning of more of them above, and the occasional sound of a falling body marked their approaching progress.

A bead of sweat trailed down June's nose as she shoved the last key into the lock. She clenched her eyes closed and turned it just as one of the bodies tumbled down to the final landing right above her.

The lock opened, and June felt a stroke of hope shoot through her, extinguishing the panic that had threatened to overtake her. She rapidly removed the padlock, shoved the keys into her pocket and shoved the door open, just as a body slid down to right where she had been standing...

* * *

**Closing Remarks: the style that June wielded the knife and pistol was like the Tactical Knife from Call of Duty. The first zombie (the doctor) that she encountered had pushed the door open with the push bar, not a doorknob. It also was left ajar, allowing more to enter the stairwell.**

**Chapter 3 will be up ASAP, just have to proof read it and make sure it's up to scratch :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I forgot to put it in the first chapter, but Resident Evil and all of its characters belong to Capcom. I only own the OC's like June. This story is made by a fan for entertainment purposes only. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter this time, it's leading up to a longer few!**

**Now, onwards into Hell, shall we?**

* * *

As June dashed through the door, she could hear the group of dead people still cascading down, so she spun on her heel and closed the door as fast, but as quietly as she could. She grabbed a nearby piece of metal pipe and shoved it through the handle, barring it shut.

The door thumped a few times as several of them cannoned into the other side in rapid succession, but the pipe held fast.

Keeping a firm grip on her Glock, June unsheathed her K-BAR and began to sweep the floor, room by room as she kept a mental list of her needed supplies. She encountered no more of the dead people until about ten minutes later, having just found a first aid kit sitting on a stretcher in the hall. One of the dead people was sitting against the wall, almost as if they were dead, but June instinctively knew that it was still alive.

Her eyes flicked between the dead nurse and the first aid kit, then she remembered the pills. She pulled them out of her back pocket and glanced at them for a moment before hurling the loudly rattling bottle far down the hall, then ducking into a room. She heard the bottle contact the floor and skidded for a good six of seven feet. But at the same time, the nurse growled and started to rise, following the sound of the bottle down the hall. She stiffly began to walk towards it, which made June noiselessly begin to approach her prize, the first aid kit.

Suddenly, the door that June had barred with the pipe thumped loudly, which made the dead nurse stop, and June froze, her outstretched hand just inches away from the kit.

June and the dead nurse didn't move for a few seconds, then the nurse turned back to investigate June's pill bottle, leaving June to snatch her prize and duck into the nearest door.

June knew better than to attempt getting past that nurse for the time being, so she sat with her back against the wall and opened her first aid kit. To her surprise, it was full, with everything that Dr. Issacs had listed for her. She closed the lid and shoved it inside her backpack, then turned her radio on.

"I have collected alll the medical supplies you listed." June whispered into her earpiece, keeping her voice low to not attract the attention of the former staff.

"Already? I'm impressed June. Now, you need new weapons, first things first though. You need to escape from the hospital." Issacs replied, but suddenly a new, unpleasant voice sounded over the line, making June's amber eyes flicker with a faint red light.

"Oh! So there's a girl at the hospital with medical supplies! Thanks for the help you two! and hey, girlie, sit tight, we'll help you… escape."

June immediately went through protocol and averted to the backup channel, then Issacs also did the same.

"You have human hostiles incoming, June. What floor of the hospital are you on?" Issacs sounded quite calm, but June was suppressing her rising panic again.

"Second floor, but I intend to exit through the rear entrance of the first floor, even before… that." June replied. "But I will avoid contact regardless, this _is _a stealth mission, after all."

"Alright, we will be using this channel from now on for our contact, but the call you make for the pilot is still on channel 10. Make your way to the exit, then find somewhere to find some new weaponry."

"Understood." June replied, her eyes back to her normal amber colour instead of glowing red. She shut off the radio for good measure, now aware of radio surveillance, and pressed her ear to the door.

Silence. So, June flexed her fingers on her K-BAR, and slid her Glock into her holster, not wanting to risk breaking her stealth presence. She slowly pushed the door open, then peered one eye around the corner, the nurse was wandering down the hall, past the pill bottle. Easily enough distance for June to go past.

So, June went into a crouch and snuck over to the pill bottle, and retrieve it, thankful for the uses that she could possibly get out of it. She immediately turned towards the main lobby's upper balcony, then waited in some shadows for her… company to arrive.

* * *

**Closing Remarks: June and Issacs have a protocol of switching channels when they are overheard, to maintain secrecy. The radio call was inspired by the radio station that Alice checks out in Extinction, but is captured by that bandit family ('Bitch, you dropped my baby') Also, the red glow in June's eyes comes from her T-Virus powers, like with Alice's eyes. Finally, next chapter she will stop with the stealth and defend herself like a badass against the people coming to the hospital.**

**Next chapter, shit hits the fan, and blood coats her K-BAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: June's got some company, she has a knife and a gun, and her company isn't of the best intentions... let's see what transpires, shall we?**

* * *

Minutes slowly went by, and June kept her eyes locked on the large glass entrance, but here ears were in full activity, keeping watch for any dead staff members approaching her hiding spot.

Though she could still hear the nurse searching for the pill bottle down the hall, June was quite safe for the time being. She watched as several dark shadows stretched across the hospital's floor, coming from outside in the bright sunlight.

June instantly flicked her gaze to the nearest shadow, and narrowed her eyes with a predatory glint in them. She flexed her grip on her K-BAR, and waited for the right moment.

down below, four men and a woman entered the dark hospital, keeping their shotguns aimed at the inky darkness. The woman also had a long katana strapped to her back, and one man near the back had a hatchet on his hip. All of them wore dirt covered clothes and had a backpack each.

June particularily eyed the katana, but after sizing them up, she prepared to take each of them out.

"HEY, LITTLE GIRL! ARE YOU STILL HERE?" The lead man called loudly, and June instantly glanced back in the direction of her friend, the pills nurse. The nurse had shambled to a halt, then started approaching the lobby, her arms outstretched, and very likely groaning in anticipation.

"Shut up! You'll attract the Infected!" The woman hissed like an angry goose, slapping the man on the shoulder. Her comment made him nod furiously, then redirect his shotgun at a hallway.

"Well how do you think we should find those medical supplies?" The first man demanded, watching the woman out of the corner of his eye.

As they argued, June had moved from her shadowy alcove and down some nearby stairs, her first target had his back turned and was checking behind a desk, probably searching for June herself.

June however, was tensing to pounce on him, a mere two feet behind him. She launched forward, driving her K-BAR into the back of his lung and covering his mouth with her free hand. He barely had the chance to gasp before he was dead, and June easily lowered his body down to behind the desk, out of sight. She took his shotgun and slung it over her back. She was eyeing her next target already, the man with the hatchet, near the doors.

"Well how about we cover all the exits, make sure she can't get out?" The woman suggested, glaring at the man who had first spoke with murder in her eyes and a hungry expression on her face.

"No, we'd be too spread out, easy targets for the Infected to get us." The man countered, putting his shotgun up onto his shoulder and his other hand stroking his jaw, thinking hard. "We really need those medical supplies, so we have to find the brat, fast."

While they were arguing further, June had killed every other man that had been with them, and she had even managed to pass a few feet behind them as they continued to bicker back and forth, oblivious to the fact they were the only ones left.

June smiled as she took the hatchet in her hand tested the weight. It felt perfect for her, so she took it in her right hand and her K-BAR in her left, then slowly stalked towards the two of them, ready to strike.

The woman suddenly raised her shotgun, aiming up at the pills nurse on the upstairs balcony, then the man imitated her, both tensed as they scanned for an escape route. Neither realized that June was three feet behind them.

"It's still only upstairs, should we shoot it?" The man whispered to the woman, who gritted her teeth.

"No, you shouldn't shoot Louis." June stated suddenly as she slammed the hatchet into the man's neck and her K-BAR into the woman's lung from behind.

Taken by surprise, both of them crashed to the floor, unable to draw breath as they stared at June's shaded face, a sinister smile pulling at her lips. They both started to bleed out while June dragged their comrades bodies over to their sides, sporting a slit throat, strangle marks, and a punctured lung. June began to search through their supplies, taking food cans, shotgun shells, their water canteens, and even a marked map of the area. She also unloaded their shotguns and pooled the shells together, taking the total of 70 shotgun shells and putting them into her backpack. She also unstrapped the woman's katana and attached it to her belt with a satisfied smile.

The pills nurse, which June had seen earlier was wearing a name tag labeled Louis had managed to cross the upper balcony and was about to tumble down the stairs. June turned back to the dying pair and calmly said. "Louis will take care of you, I'm sure. But I have more important things to attend to, so if you'll excuse me."

She ran out of the hospital, well aware that the pair would be cursing her to hell if they could speak. June checked her surroundings before sprinting into a nearby alley and out of sight.

Minutes later, June had climbed up a fire escape ladder and was surveying the area from the rooftop, here eyes scanning for the so called 'Infected' that the two people had mentioned. June had a theory that it meant the dead people, like Louis, but she wanted to confirm it with Issacs. She turned on her radio and said. "I have escaped the hospital, and have acquired a few weapons."

Issacs breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, did you meet those survivors?" He asked, sounding very impressed at her success.

"Yes, there were five of them, all armed with shotguns. Two also had a katana and a hatchet, respectively. I have killed them and taken one shotgun, the katana, the hatchet, their ammunition, and supplies. However, I have heard something that I want to clarify with you, Doctor." June replied, thinking of the limited information she'd learned before killing them.

Issacs sounded curious when he replied. "What is it, June?"

"What are the so called, 'Infected?' I have an idea, but I'm not certain." June answered, watching a distant man shambling along the sidewalk below her perch.

Issacs didn't reply for a minute, then he explained. "The Infected are the dead people that you may have seen walking around. They hunger for flesh and blood. They eat humans. But, you… You are special. You cannot be harmed by them, they also ignore you entirely, it seems." Issacs sounded like he knew best, so June took his word. She had one last question though.

"What are they infected with?" June asked, still watching the Infected man on the street. She felt a strange pity for them all of a sudden, and a look of sadness passed over her eyes.

Issacs replied quickly this time. "They are infected with the Tyrant Virus, which is what gives _you_ your amazing powers."

June's eyes widened in mild surprise at his words, but also as the Infected man she had been watching suddenly crumpled to the ground, his head practically exploding into a burst of blood as someone shot him. She immediately saw a hooded person wearing a long brown duster nearby at a gas station lowering a stockless shotgun, the barrel likely still smoking from the kill.

Issacs continued. "It is what makes _you_ special, June."

June watched as the hooded person straddled a motorbike, then drove away, slinging the shotgun over their shoulder. June vaguely muttered, "I... am special..." Still watching the person's rapidly shrinking form far down the road until they turned a corner and out of sight.

* * *

**Closing Remarks: June was unseen the entire time by the group of survivors when she killed them. The pills nurse, Louis, is indeed a Left 4 Dead reference ('Pills here!') XD Finally, the person that June saw on the bike was Alice, who was yet to encounter Claire's convoy and had just been passing through Vegas for some fuel.**

**Chapter 5 will be about Claire's convoy, I'm taking a constructive break from June's perspective to prepare for their meeting with Alice first. So, sit tight, June will be back in Chapter 6! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: The OC, Ryan, is actually me. I decided to throw myself into the story, just for some shits and giggles. I am NOT making myself an absolute badass that won't fucking die (That's Alice and June's job), but i'm no pushover either. I can handle myself in most events.**

**Now, let's see how Claire deals with me AND Alice, shall we?**

* * *

Claire Redfield marched across her beloved convoy's circular camp, searching for a certain lazy pair of teen boys that were supposed to be doing their duties. She quickly found K-Mart, who actually had one of the boys wrapped around her finger.

"K, have you seen…" Claire began, an edge of controlled annoyance in her tone, but K-Mart quickly smirked and finished her sentence for her.

"Ryan's with Mikey, they're in the news van." K-Mart said with an amused expression and tone. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, directing it to a black news van that had a pair of booted feet resting out the slightly open back doors.

"Thanks." Claire replied, then resumed her determined march across the camp. When she came to the doors, she heard Ryan's amused chuckling as Mikey groaned in frustration.

"Dude, those minions are fireproof, use your ice staff to freeze them!" Ryan said loudly, his foot swinging idly against the bumper of the news van as he and Mikey played a video game on one of the computers. He ran his gloved hand through his hair and kept his face his usual stoic mask, despite the sparkling excitement in his green eyes.

"I'd try the electric sword, personally." Claire commented as she threw the doors open, momentarily making Ryan fall back in shock, shielding his eyes against the dazzling sunlight.

"Actually mate, it's a hammer, not a sword." Mikey replied, thankful that he was a bit further inside the van's shade. He laughed as Ryan fumbled for his aviator sunglasses that were hanging from his shirt collar, almost dropping them as his eyes began to water.

"Well whatever it is, you aren't supposed to be playing that damn game when I need _you_ to be leading a scouting patrol for some wild animals for dinner." Claire glared at Ryan, who had finally managed to put on his shades and was sitting upright.

"It's okay, I was just waiting for Carlos." Ryan said, not knowing that Carlos had stopped on the other side of the van and was leaning against the side, smirking as he folded his arms.

"Carlos gets ready for duty within four minutes of waking up, and that's without any coffee! You take far longer, and you are barely paying attention, aren't you?" Claire tried to keep her voice level, but Ryan always seemed to stretch her patience, even more so when he and Mikey tried to sneak in a few minutes with that damn video game. She had half a mind to delete it from the hard drive, but wasn't good enough with computers to trust herself with not destroying vital files.

"Well that's Carlos, not me." Ryan replied, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "But, I'll go find him and we can go hunting."

The moment that Ryan said that, Carlos walked around the corner of the van with a satisfied smirk that could only mean he had heard everything.

"Actually, Ryan, I can get ready in two minutes, guns included." Carlos said as he leaned his forearm on the side of the van.

Claire smiled as Ryan lowered his arms and slid an M3 shotgun out from behind where he'd been sitting, and slung it onto his shoulder. He followed Carlos across the camp and out towards a nearby forest, where Ryan had spotted a herd of deer last night during his nightly scouting mission.

Inwardly, Putting his laziness and smartass personality aside, Ryan was a great asset to the convoy. He was fast, smart, and stealthy, and a good person at heart. He absolutely _loved_ his M3, and was quite a great marksman, despite his scrawny stature and somewhat short height. He even managed to rescue several kids a week ago from a pack of Infected dogs by climbing up a fire escape and dropping chunks of concrete on the dogs' heads. He was especially resourceful with making improvised weapons.

However, he was still a smartass, and could be quite annoying to deal with at times. Claire shook her head as she watched him walk beside Carlos, who she could tell was lecturing him about something. Ryan seemed to be listening, but it was hard to tell from a distance.

"Mate's right though." Mikey stated, bringing Claire out of her thoughts. She turned back to see Mikey retrying the fight in the game where he'd died. "These buggers really are fireproof!"

* * *

Ryan flexed his fingers on the pump of his M3, keeping a slow steady pace as he tracked a deer's trail away from the rest of the herd. Carlos was a few feet behind with his M4 Carbine, keeping an eye out for any threats.

"You think we should check by the creek?" Carlos suggested, having been following Ryan through the brush for half an hour, and only having spotted their target deer a few times. Ryan was determined to catch it, so he scoffed and said.

"What, come back to Claire empty handed? The damn bugger is going this way. trust me."

"If you say so." Carlos sighed and followed the younger, highly confident teen deeper into the woods, until they came across a dead deer with three arrows sticking out of it's neck and side. Ryan slowly lowered his M3 with a very sad, disappointed expression on his face.

Having tracked this deer the entire time, Ryan's sudden change in attitude even made Carlos feel a bit saddened by the stolen kill. However, he went on alert when a hooded figure dropped down from an overhead branch with a recurve bow in hand, landing beside the fallen deer without a sound.

Ryan kept the figure in his M3's sights, tensed for any sudden movements as the figure reached up to their hooded face and pulled it down, revealing beautiful golden blonde hair that shimmered in the shafts of sunlight peeking through the leaves overhead.

"That was ours." Ryan managed to say, lowering his gun. "We've been tracking it for half an hour."

The person turned to face him, and Ryan managed not to gasp. The person was a beautiful woman, and her honey flecked green eyes were slightly amused as she regarded him and Carlos. A glint in her eyes caught Ryan's eye.

"But that doesn't mean the kill is yours, does it?" The woman said with a smile. She slung the bow onto her back and wrenched the arrows free from the deer's body.

"C'mon lady, give Ryan some credit for tracking it this far into the woods." Carlos tried to reason, lowering his assault rifle and taking a step towards Ryan's side. "Even I couldn't have tracked it without him."

The woman slowly stood up straight, and Ryan was surprised at her height. She took a step into the shaft of sunlight between them and Carlos suddenly gawked at her.

"Alice?! I thought you were dead!" He was amazed that she was standing in front of him, alive and… younger? She looked only a little older than Ryan, who was eighteen. He remembered her being in her mid twenties the last time he had seen her. four years ago.

"Not surprising, all considered." The woman, Alice replied with a wide smile. Ryan looked between Carlos and Alice, a frown on his face.

"Who is she, Carlos? One of your former girlfriends?" Ryan asked, but Carlos quickly covered his mouth and smiled at Alice, who had started to laugh.

"We have... a bit of a _history_." Alice laughed, already growing to like Ryan's personality. "But we'll leave it at that... for the time being."

* * *

**Closing Remarks: Yes, i tend to say stupid shit like with Alice and Carlos. Yes I made myself into a character. Yes, Alice is joining the convoy, and for the sake of the story, Yes i have a crush on Alice. Okay, now that it's out of the way.**

**Next chapter is back to June, and she returns with a vengence! Mwahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked me being in the story, and being the one to first meet Alice. I will be switching the focus of the chapters between the convoy and June until they all meet. Finally, I'm going to be trying to write longer chapters, but I am not guaranteeing anything for certain.**

**Now, back to June :)**

* * *

June carefully searched through the hunting section of a former store, her katana in her hands. She had grown fond of the lethal japanese blade, and had been forced to use it when a group of Infected had attacked her before she'd entered the store. She decapitated them, then hurried inside, making sure she hadn't been followed by blocking the doors with a bench.

As she scanned the empty shelves through the semi darkness, June took a mental list of her gathered supplies so far:

70 Shotgun Shells

one M870 shotgun

one katana

one hatchet

canned food

water

first aid kit

pills bottle

local area map

keys for the hospital

As June turned into the next aisle, she saw a recurve bow sitting under a shelf, still in its packaging. She quickly grabbed it, and saw that it was in perfect condition. It would be perfect for her upcoming stealth mission, plus arrows were reusable, unlike bullets. She opened the box and effortlessly strung the bowstring, then turned to look for any arrows. A few minutes later she found a total of 40 arrows that had been scattered under shelves, behind counters and on the floor. She also found a quiver and stored them inside after lashing the quiver to her back.

Sheathing her katana, June nocked an arrow in her bow and gave one last sweeping look at the hunting section before leaving the store entirely, satisfied with her now updated list:

Bow, Recurve

40 arrows

As June strode into an alley, she suddenly sensed something behind a door. She knew it was unaware of her presence, but she could hear the ticking of claws against the floor, so she turned and left the area. She didn't want to know whatever that was in the building.

An hour later June had walked back to the hospital and slung her bow onto her back. She kept her katana in hand as she turned her radio back on to call Issacs. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, June ducked behind a dumpster, just in case.

"I am satisfied with my weapons now. I have acquired a bow and arrows in addition to my previous weapons." June said into her earpiece, her eyes scanning the streets as she crouched down. "What is my next supply to gather?"

Issacs answered right away, and explained. "Well, now you should try to get some new clothes. The ones given to you are clean, which is difficult to maintain in the desert. Find a few sets of clothes to wear, then report back. Chairman Wesker wants an update soon."

"Understood. I will begin now." June replied, then turned off her radio and stood up to scan the streets for Infected. She spotted a few off in the distance, then jogged back to the store where she had gotten her bow.

Once she was inside, June went straight to the clothing section and quickly gathered a few sets of jeans and shirts, plus a lightweight scarf to cover her face against blowing sand. As she was about to leave, she spotted a hooded zip up vest on a rack. For some reason, she was drawn to the article, so she shrugged off her quickly filling backpack and donned one of the sets of jeans and another shirt, then the vest. She zipped it up to her chin, and covered her face with the scarf, then pulled the hood up over her head. She smiled to herself as she pulled her backpack and gear back on.

As she was leaving once again, a pair of objects caught her eye again. The first was a pair of sturdy knee high boots, and the other was a pair of leather bracers. She took both, and buckled the boots to her feet with a satisfied nod. The bracers would help with protecting her arms against the bowstring, and would also cover her arms as a form of light armour.

After she had finished, she updated her mental list again:

Clothes

- Jeans

- Shirts

- Vest, hooded

- Scarf

- Boots

- Bracers

Finished with her task, June called Issacs again, attaching her katana to her belt as he answered her call.

"Good, there is only one last task for you to do before you return." Issacs explained. "All that remains is for you to make sure that you are not being followed. Are you currently in a safe location?"

June had already secured the store regardless, but she glanced around the store before saying. "Yes, I am."

Issacs didn't reply this time, but instead it was Wesker's voice in her ear.

"You are to return to the landing location where you first arrived in Las Vegas, and wait for the helicopter to pick you up. The pilot is on his way now, so go to the location now."

June instantly turned and left the store, jogging to the hospital and right past Louis, who was wandering around the lobby. She hurried up the stairs to the second floor, then to a different stairwell than she had first entered, reaching the fifth floor and following her internal compass to reach the stairwell that lead to the roof. She didn't meet any Infected throughout the entire hospital, but she could hear them down at the door she blocked on the second floor. She came out of the stairwell on the roof and quickly closed the door for good measure.

The pilot arrived a few minutes later, and June quickly climbed into the seat beside him, and donning her headset.

"Nice sword." The pilot commented as he took off. He had glanced at June's katana on her side, and nodded his head approvingly.

June turned to face him, her sunglasses hiding her slightly annoyed expression.

"Actually, it's called a katana."

* * *

**Closing Remarks: June's outfit is inspired by Alice's from Extinction, with the hood and scarf in particular. She also moved her K-BAR from her leg to her backpack's strap, on her shoulder like Leon's from RE4. The creature she heard after getting herbow was actually a Licker. The list of supplies she has gotten doesn't include the stuff she arrived with (her Glock, K-BAR, etc.) Finally, she will begin to use her T-Virus powers during her next chapter, just wait.**

**Next chapter is about the convoy, just so you know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Time for Claire to meet Alice! Let's see who annoys her more, Me or Alice?**

* * *

Ryan and Carlos helped Alice to haul the deer back to where Alice said her camp was set up. As they walked, Alice kept her bow at the ready, almost as if she was expecting to be attacked. Neither said much though, since they were both carrying the deer and huffing and puffing.

"So, Ryan is it?" Alice commented, still looking ahead. She sounded slightly curious as she asked. "How good are you at tracking?"

Ryan was slightly shocked that she was asking about his tracking ability, so he replied. "On a scale of one to ten? I'd say… five and a half, maybe a six."

"Hmm… I'd actually say more of a seven point five." Alice said as they came to a halt beside a white motorcycle. "Here, put the deer on my bike."

Ryan and Carlos quickly obliged, carefully strapping the deer down as Alice swung her leg over the bike. Ryan noticed the path that Alice must have taken to get to this spot in the woods, since a section of trampled grass and plants lead off through some trees.

"Alright, so you say you are an okay tracker, right?" Alice asked, watching as Ryan and Carlos took their guns off their backs and held them in their arms. Ryan quickly nodded, pushing his aviators up his nose slightly. "Well, I can confidently say I'm at least a nine. So, head back to your camp, and I'll follow you. Sound fun?"

Carlos instantly shot Ryan a glance, but Ryan was grinning. "Yeah, I'll take your challenge. Should we run, or just a head start?" He was almost tensed to run right at that moment.

"Hmm… I'll give you a five minute head start, deal?" Alice nodded to Carlos, who put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and turned to leave. Alice waited until they left the small clearing before she smiled widely. She liked this little game, and she detected several other people's scents on both Ryan and Carlos. She waited the allocated five minutes and started her bike.

Claire checked with Betty and Otto after she had sent Ryan hunting with Carlos. She had just finished with checking with Chase when Ryan and Carlos returned. She turned to speak with Carlos after watching Ryan divert to Mikey's van, smiling for some reason.

"Did you find any game?" Claire asked, well aware that neither of them had been near Otto's food van at all to drop off a catch.

Carlos nodded, but stepped a little closer to Claire and began to whisper to her, making sure that he wasn't overheard. Claire's expression went from curiosity to confusion, then to annoyance. She whispered back, and received a nod.

Ryan watched as Carlos explained about Alice to Claire, who clearly didn't like the idea of meeting Alice. She was clearly on the defencive about it.

A moment later, Ryan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Alice's smiling face beside him, leaning against the side of the news van. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. He noticed that Alice's teeth were more pointed than usual, and her smile almost seemed predatory.

"So… a nine huh?" Ryan commented, moving his M3 to hang by his side as he leaned beside her against the van. "How long have you been standing there?"

Alice folded her arms casually, watching Carlos and Claire for a moment before replying. "I just arrived. So not very long, maybe a few seconds before I got your attention." She jutted her chin towards Claire. "Is she the leader here?"

Ryan glanced over to Claire, who had started to pace, still arguing with Carlos. He nodded and replied. "Yeah, that's Claire Redfield. She's the one you'll have to talk with about joining us."

Alice nodded slowly, a curious expression on her face as she regarded Claire's back. She could tell that Claire was a strong leader, and felt that she might need to reason with the redhead very carefully once they spoke.

Ryan decided to introduce Alice to Claire, so he stood up and said. "C'mon, let's go talk to her. I can tell I'm gonna be in shit." He turned back to Alice with a smile. "But don't worry, she's reasonable."

Alice smiled as she stood up to follow him, she could tell that he was right, and at least it was him that was in trouble, not her. Alice followed him to Claire, who had her back turned to them.

"Carlos, how do you know she can be trusted? You tell me that she used to work for Umbrella and survived Raccoon City like it was nothing! She can't be trusted!" Claire argued, her fists clenched in frustration. Alice sounded like a bad idea, and she didn't want her in the convoy at all.

"I trust her, and besides, _I_ worked for Umbrella, remember?" Carlos stated flatly. "Ryan trusts her as well, and you know how hard it is to get him to trust anyone."

"It doesn't matter that you did, you were a hired mercenary! Ryan is just a kid, I doubt that he understands what could happen…" Claire said through gritted teeth, trying not to raise her voice, but didn't realize that Ryan had heard her.

"Just a kid, huh?" Ryan stated in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He was eighteen, he wasn't a kid anymore. "Says the one who trusts a _kid_ with using a shotgun."

Claire spun around on her heel, shocked. She saw Ryan's angry face, then saw Alice's surprised expression over his shoulder. She immediately glared at Alice, which made Alice's face change to an expressionless mask.

"So, you're Alice." Claire commented, her tone full of anger and completely devoid of any possible trust. "Where's our deer?" She demanded, maintaining her eye contact with Alice's eyes.

Alice could already tell she wasn't trusted, so she calmly replied. "It's strapped to my bike." Somehow, even after they had placed it on the bike, Ryan and Carlos were of no help at this time, since their allegiance was with Claire, not herself. "I can get it right now, if you'd like."

Claire turned to Carlos, who nodded and stepped over to Alice. Alice pointed over her shoulder, indicating where she had parked her bike. Ryan had glanced at it before approaching Claire with Alice, and knew that Carlos could drag the deer over to Otto's food van, no problem. He stayed where he was, at Alice's side.

"So… What did you do for Umbrella?" Claire asked, which made Ryan raise an eyebrow. He didn't know that Alice had worked for Umbrella.

"I was a security guard at one of the labs in Raccoon City." Alice explained, and Ryan could detect the truth in her tone. He still trusted Alice the same, but the news was still a surprise. "But it wasn't something I'm proud of."

"So? That doesn't change the fact that you used to work for Umbrella." Claire snarled, her anger barely contained.

"Claire!" Ryan barked, which made Claire and Alice turn to face him. He was not impressed with Claire's uncharacteristic closed minded attitude.

Claire glared lividly between Alice and Ryan. Alice had remained completely calm throughout the conversation, and Ryan had finally heard enough from Claire. She could tell that Ryan trusted Alice, and that Alice appeared to be a changed person, but Alice was still a stranger to Claire. She let out a slow breath through her nose to calm down, then decided to give Alice a chance.

"Ryan, take her to see Betty. You know the drill." Claire looked directly at Ryan, ignoring Alice's unchanged face entirely. "Then I want you and LJ to give her bike a once over."

Ryan nodded, his face returning to his normal stoic mask, and he turned to walk away. Alice turned to follow him, but Claire suddenly shot out her hand and grabbed Alice by the bicep.

"If you start anything, I will personally make your life a hell you couldn't possibly imagine. Do you understand?" Claire growled quietly, her face only a few inches away from Alice's.

"I understand." Alice replied quietly, well aware that she was on thin ice with Claire. "And for what it's worth, you have my word."

* * *

**Closing Remarks: Claire doesn't like Alice because of trust issues. Me and Carlos are the usual people who hunt for wild game for the convoy. LJ (who appears in the next convoy chapter) is the official mechanic for the convoy, so the 'once over' is to see if the bike needs anything repaired.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: June is back at the lab with Wesker and Issacs, fully armed and ready to begin her mission to find Alice. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

The moment that June entered the cabin that lead to the elevator, she realized that she had completed her supply gathering mission in a mere three and a half hours since leaving. She had intended to be more than a full day, but had succeeded faster than she'd planned. She smiled happily as the floor opened with the arrival of the elevator.

She quickly stepped onboard and radioed Issacs. "I am on the elevator now."

"Good. Now, Chairman Wesker is waiting on Level A1. He will be giving you the mission directives to find Project: Alice." Issacs replied, then he added. "You finished everything in astounding time, June. I am proud of you."

Unknown to Issacs, June's cheeks went pink at his praise. She pressed the button for Level A1 and replied. "Thank you, Doctor."

When she arrived at Level A1, June saw that Wesker was already waiting in front of the elevator doors, his hands behind his back and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you satisfied with your choices?" Wesker asked, watching as June stepped out of the elevator and stopped in front of him.

"Yes." June replied, her hands at her sides, staring directly ahead.

"I understand. Now, this way." Wesker stated, and he turned down the hall with June at his side. "There are some details you require before locating Project: Alice."

June said nothing, but continued to walk alongside Wesker until he stopped beside Issacs' laboratory. Wesker turned to her and said. "Doctor Issacs has managed to locate Project: Alice within 40 kilometers on this facility, but has since lost track of her. He has requested that you be flown halfway to the last known location. He will give you the full details."

Wesker opened the door to Issacs' lab with a keycard, and June walked inside, striding directly over to Issacs at his computer.

"Extraordinary! Simply amazing!" Issacs said in awe, taking in her new appearance. "Now, let's get started."

June watched as he opened an image of a blonde woman with green eyes and red lips. He then opened a satellite image of a hodded woman with a scarf and goggles around her neck, her face partially concealed by the hood on her head.

As June engrained the woman's face into her mind, she noticed that the woman was very tall in the satellite image.

"She also has the Tyrant Virus, she is special like you. We need you to find her, gain her trust, and try to get her back here. Is that understood, June?" Issacs asked, watching June closely as she examined Alice's face. "She is Telekinetic, and she can do Telepathy. Be wary of that, June."

June spared a glance at Issacs before she said. "You don't have to worry, I understand."

June finished engraining Alice's face into her mind and rested her hand on her katana's hilt. Issacs seemed satisfied, then turned back to the computer. "We won't be in radio contact for this mission, so leave your radio here."

June unclipped the radio from her belt and pulled the earpiece out of her ear, placing them on the table beside his computer. She turned to leave, knowing that everything she was going to be doing was entirely on her own, without direction from Issacs. She returned to the surface, thinking over her orders in silence.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she was descending down to the middle of a crossroads in the helicopter. She quickly climbed out and started to make her way in the direction that she had been told was where Project: Alice had last been seen.

Twenty minutes later, June unsheathed her katana after spotting several Infected down the road. She remembered that she had to kill them, but since she was alone, she just went past them on the other side of the road, ignoring their groaning and moaning.

Eventually arriving at the spot, June began to search the area for traces of Project: Alice, but the only thing she managed to find after an hour and a half was a set of tire tracks for what appeared to be a motorbike. June sniffed the air and detected a distinctly sweet scent, very faint, but strong enough to begin tracking. She quickly began walking in the direction that her nose detected the sweet scent until, hours later, night fell around her.

Deciding that she should sleep for at least a few hours, June followed the trail into a forest, where she detected a faint hint of the sweet scent, blood and two unfirmiliar scents, which to her smelled like people. She even spotted impressions in the ground from where Project: Alice may have parked her bike for some time.

Sitting against the tree where the bike must have been leaning, June slowly closed her eyes, then held out her hand, palm upwards.

Suddenly a bright orange and yellow flame started to spread from between her fingers and she smiled widely. Sometimes it was useful to be able to control fire at will. She held up her flaming palm, unaffected by the heat and scanned the small clearing, her eyes glowing with a bright red light.

In her mind's eye, she saw Project: Alice pulling some arrows from a kill, the scent of blood momentarily filling her nostrils at the vision. She lowered her palm, extinguishing the flame as she closed her eyes to sleep. The last thing she saw was the bright half moon peeking through the trees above, a shaft of moonlight illuminating her face before a cloud bank passed over, returning her to darkness.

* * *

**Closing Remarks: June's fire powers were inspired by Alexia Ashford's abilities from Code: Veronica, and the official term is Pyrokinesis. She also has a majority of Alice's abilities as well, like rapid healing, detecting the T-Virus, enhanced strength, etc.**

**Next chapter is with the convoy, so get ready for Claire to be pissed off at Me/Alice XD**

**Also, I will be taking a very short break with this entire Fanfic to start uploading another one, which I will begin posting in the next few days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Big thanks for all the encouraging reviews, it really inspires me to continue writing Humanity so much :) Anyway, I'll be balancing how much I'll be writing this and my other fanfics out as they progress, so the occasional breaks won't be for very long in the future. :P**

**Now, let's see what's going on with Claire, Alice and Me. :)**

* * *

Ryan was silent as he lead Alice over to the ambulance where Betty was just hopping out of the driver's door. She turned to see them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Ry, who's this?" Betty asked, regarding the tall woman standing behind him, almost as if she was a bodyguard. She was expressionless, but her eyes darted all over the place warily.

"Betty, this is Alice. She's a new addition to the convoy. Claire ordered an entry check, and a once over." Ryan replied, gesturing to Alice, who then offered her hand to Betty to shake.

Betty shook it, and gave a practiced visual inspection of Alice's face for any tell tale signs of infection. When she released it, she already could tell she wasn't in for any surprises.

"Alright, hop in the back and I'll be right with you. I just need to refill my canteen." Betty said to Alice, who nodded once and turned to the rear of the vehicle. Ryan followed her around to the back, adjusting the shoulder strap of his M3.

"Betty's cool, but her rule is that I can't go in there with you. Besides, I have to help LJ with your bike." Ryan explained as Alice opened the rear doors and stepped inside.

"LJ, I haven't heard that name in years. Does he have a gold plated set of twin Desert Eagles?"

"Yeah, but Betty has his other one. Claire's rules. Anyway, I gotta go deal with your bike, and _you_ need Betty's say so to be allowed into our convoy. I'll see you later… hopefully."

Ryan gave a small saluting wave, then walked backwards one of the other vehicles in the convoy, LJ's tow truck. Alice smiled at his back as he walked away. She actually thought he was very loyal and trustworthy, though apparently his trust was not easy to earn. She was curious about the near instant trust he had towards her.

When Ryan approached the tow truck, he saw LJ was polishing his Desert Eagle with a rag in the back of the truck. He hailed him, and LJ looked up.

"Yo, Ry, what's up man? Did ya need something?" LJ asked, sliding his rag and gun into his pockets. Unlike most of the convoy members that carried a sidearm, he disliked using a leg holster, instead preferring to just shove into his belt, like he'd done for years, even during Raccoon City.

"Claire ordered a once over on a newcomer's bike. She wants me to help you with it." Ryan replied, remembering that the order wasn't one he was normally told to do.

"Well, if the boss lady says so, let's give that bike a once over." LJ grabbed a toolbox from beside his seat and followed Ryan over to where Alice had parked her bike, which was just outside the ring of vehicles that formed the camp's inner sanctum. Beyond that was Mikey's camera defence perimeter.

"Woah, damn it dawg, this is a Kawasaki! These are fucking fast!" LJ was impressed with Alice's bike, and he gave it a loving visual expression before Ryan and him started to take apart the engine.

About ten minutes later, they had started to replace all the parts they had removed when Ryan felt a pair of hands snake themselves around his torso. He stiffened when he felt a soft breath on his cheek.

"Betty says I can stay." Alice purred into his ear, and easily noticed his near white cheeks begin to redden. "And thanks for everything, Ry." She added teasingly, which made Ryan's entire face turn a shade of red that was a cross between cherry and crimson.

Ryan was paralyzed with shocked embarrassment, his chest felt restricted, and he was barely breathing. Alice's arms released his chest, but snaked up to his shoulders and she rested her forearms on either side of his head, her hands clasped at the base of his skull.

Ryan managed to inhale a breath, then smiled up at Alice beside him. "Sweet, I knew you'd be clean." He returned to tightening the bolts that held the final piece of the engine in place. "But you'll need to talk to Claire again about your duties."

"Normally I prefer to do things independently…" Alice's voice trailed off slightly, then she continued with a pinch of his cheek. "But I'll need your help on that one."

"Scared of the boss lady?" LJ asked with a smile, he turned around to look at them, then he realized exactly who it was. "Alice? Alice Abernathy, is that really you?!"

"Hey LJ, what's up?" Alice smiled, still cheek to cheek with Ryan. "And yeah, just between us, I am a bit scared of her."

"Well, I've been alright. You're looking even better off than before RC." LJ replied to her question after a brief laugh. "And yeah, the boss lady can have her moments."

Alice waited for a moment before she replied in agreement. She recognized that she was going to have to earn Claire's approval before her trust, but maybe having Ryan and either Carlos or LJ's support may help her a little. She released Ryan and helped with the last few things for her bike. When they finished, Alice decided to move it inside the ring of vehicles, so she followed behind the two of them as they returned the tools back to the tow truck. She leaned it against the side for the time being and started to look around the camp for Claire.

It only took a sweeping glance around the camp to locate Claire's fiery red hair. Alice and Ryan walked over to her together, preparing themselves for a possible angry outburst.

"Betty and LJ give their say. I'm clean and my bike is in no need of repairs." Alice said when Claire turned around upon hearing them approach. Ryan waited at her side, impressed that she was taking the lead with Claire this time.

"Fine. Ryan's your partner. If I need you two, I'll find you." Claire replied curtly, her eyes locked onto Alice's face for a moment, then she glanced over to Ryan with her last comment.

Claire walked away and climbed into a yellow Hummer near the convoy's school bus and tanker truck. Alice turned to Ryan, who nodded approvingly at Alice's successful interaction with Claire.

After a brief second, they both began to smile, then laugh. Ryan shook his head as he said. "Well, that was easy."

A few minutes later, Claire called for the convoy to pack up camp and board their vehicles. Alice, who had been sitting beside Ryan on the bumper of the news van with Mikey, immediately pulled out the key to her bike from her pocket.

"She may want to give you a place in the driving order. I'll radio her." Mikey said upon hearing the keys jingling together. He grabbed a radio from the back of his belt and hailed for Claire.

"What is it Mikey?" Claire's voice replied, and Alice waited patiently for her potential instructions.

"Where d'you want Alice to drive her bike in the line? She's here with me and Ryan." Mikey asked. He released the microphone button and waited for a response.

After a few seconds, Claire simply said. "I want her to ride with me. Put the bike in the back of the M35 with the four wheeler."

Mikey lowered the radio, looking at Alice with a somewhat apologetic expression on his face. Ryan was somewhat curious, but said nothing.

"Well mate, looks like you're riding with Claire and K-Mart." Mikey said as he clipped the radio back onto his belt.

"K-Mart?" Alice raised an eyebrow, but decided to find out for herself. She pocketed the keys and shrugged. "Well, I'd better not keep her waiting."

Alice walked over to her bike and began to push it towards the big M35 cargo truck. She helped the other people packing up to push it up the ramp and came back to Ryan and Mikey with a leather backpack on one shoulder.

"See you boys later." Alice smiled teasingly at Ryan, who averted his gaze, his cheeks turning pink.

When she had walked away and entered the yellow Hummer's back seat, Mikey and Ryan had climbed into the front seats of the news van, both smiling slightly.

"So mate, you like her, don't you?" Mikey asked as they followed along behind the M35 once the convoy entered the driving formation.

Ryan shot him a sidelong glance as he lowered his M3 in between his knees, the barrel down between his feet. He smiled slightly wider as he rested his forearms on the stock and said. "Maybe."

* * *

**Closing Remarks: Well, it's official, Alice has joined the convoy. I do indeed have a crush on Alice, and for reference, Alice does actually already know about it. As for her bike, I'm sure that the model from Extinction isn't really a Kawasaki, but i just guessed a company and picked that :P Anyway, June is actually going to meet with Alice and the convoy very soon, maybe in the next chapter, possibly in two or three. Let's see how well she can track the convoy's movement while on foot.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I just need to think of some more to write because I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Upon receiving a review by a person simply named "Claire" (lol, pun because this is a Resident Evil story), which I do actually understand where it is coming from. However, Ms. Claire, the previous chapter, number nine, is focused on forming the relationships between Alice/Ryan as well as with Alice/Claire Redfield. I understand that June hasn't met them yet, but for a specific detailed reference, at the end of Chapter 8, June is at the spot where Ryan and Carlos first met Alice when they were hunting for the deer (Chapter 5). The entire convoy had been long gone by the time she got to that spot, so bear with me, please and thank you. I intend to make this chapter much longer than the other ones, and will more so be detailing June's more direct route across the desert versus the convoy passing through small towns and along the roads, which is taking place at approximately the same time.**

**Now, I apologize for such a long, ranting response to that review, and I will now STFU and continue with writing this story, with Ms. Claire's review in mind.**

**Onwards!**

Once morning arrived, June slowly opened her eyes, carefully surveying the rapidly failing trail in her mind's eye. She turned her head to the left, and stood up. She slid her katana free from the sheath and silently walked through the undergrowth in pursuit of the fading trail tickling her nose. A few minutes later she arrived at the remains of what appeared to be a large camp. Several dead campfires were scattered here and there, sand having blown over them for hours, it seemed.

June sniffed the air, and detected a sickly sweet scent of decay in the air. She glanced over her shoulder and saw about a dozen Infected shambling towards her, their arms outstretched with loud groaning reaching her ears.

For some reason, these Infected seemed to be attracted to her presence. She quickly raised her left hand, and her eyes flared with red light more a moment before the group of Infected suddenly flew through the air, a fiery explosion blasting in the center of their group.

June lowered her hand and approached the nearest Infected, which had begun to stand up. She cleanly sliced her katana and decapitated it, then repeated until all of them were about ten pounds lighter above their shoulders.

As she sheathed her katana, June let out a sigh. She was well aware of her Pyrokinetic abilities, and was very skilled with controlling it, but she had to admit, she didn't need to create that large of a blast for so few Infected. She began to follow the trail once again, but this time she decided to jog on the side of the road instead of walking along the center lane like she had done in Las Vegas.

An hour later June slowed her pace when she noticed an abandoned vehicle pulled over on the side of the road ahead of her. She could tell that the vehicle was currently a mirage, but it visually seemed to be a few hundred yards ahead. She raised an eyebrow as she considered using the vehicle, then shrugged. Why not?

ten minutes later she approached the vehicle, which she had a feeling was placed here by Issacs. She saw a note folded on the seat with a rock weighing it down. She swatted the stone aside and unfolded the note.

'June, this is the only time I can do this, so take this Jeep and continue searching for Alice. Chairman Wesker informed me to tell you to refer to Project: Alice ONLY as 'Alice'. Do not reveal to her about her title. Issacs.'

When she finished reading the note, she clenched the paper in her fist and burnt it to hide the evidence. she dusted her hands together after the paper turned to ash, then climbed into the driver's seat of the silver Jeep and turned the key that was hanging in the ignition. The engine easily turned over, so she shifted it into drive and continued along the road in pursuit of the now hard to follow trail.

June actually knew that to gain Alice's trust, she had to call her by her actual name, regardless of her orders. She also had to act as if she wasn't really doing anything for Umbrella. She scoffed as she turned left at a crossroads littered with bodies of Infected. She was on a stealth mission, of course she had to play it off that she was innocent.

June continued driving for several hours, eventually arriving at a crossroad that had a road block on two of the fours sides. She stepped out of her Jeep and walked towards the center of the roads. Logic dictated that Alice must have simply turned left and continued along that road, but her instincts said otherwise.

Turning idly on the spot, June surveyed the area until she had a sudden glimpse through her mind's eye. She saw a convoy of various vehicles coming to a halt here, lead by a yellow Hummer. Alice stepped out of the Hummer and pointed to the right before returning inside. The convoy then drove on the side of the road around the concrete barriers, heading to the right.

June returned from her vision with a smile on her face. Alice had turned them in the direction that at first seemed to be illogical, considering the untouched concrete barriers, but it was smart. June jogged over to the spot and her smile widened triumphantly as she spotted tire tracks in the dirt. She quickly returned to her Jeep and imitated the yellow Hummer from her vision, driving around the barrier and continuing along with her drive. She felt confident that she would find Alice and this convoy she was with by the end of the day.

A town line sign that was heavily damaged by gunfire and disrepair announced a fairly small town was a few miles ahead of June. She slowed down to read it, but the number of holes and the faded words made its name illegible. Before she started to speed up again, she had another vision, one of Alice's face smiling at a dark haired boy wearing reflective sunglasses and carrying an M3 shotgun. Alice said something, but June could only lip read her saying the name 'Ryan'. She returned from the vision and blinked in confusion. That boy's face stuck strongly in her mind, and she couldn't understand why it did so much. She could recount every detail of his face, his pale skin, a small scar just above his lip, his scratchy facial hair, and his smile…

June suddenly shook her head to rid herself of the image, but it was ineffective. She could make out just as many details from Alice's face as his. She assumed that his name was Ryan, since Alice appeared to be speaking to him, but June had only seen their faces, not their surroundings.

Minutes later, June had refocused on the strengthening scent of Alice under her nose, and turned onto the side of the road when she was starting to smell other humans along with her scent. June shouldered her backpack and walked away from the Jeep.

Once she had crossed the road, June clenched her fist tightly, which caused the Jeep's engine to start smoking. She opened her hand again and knew that the Jeep would never start again. She'd caused the entire engine block to melt from extreme heat, and caused it to distort into a useless, beyond repair mess of steaming metal.

June continued along the road for a hundred yards, then turned onto a dirt road that lead to a distant farmhouse near a forest. June checked the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to lower itself. She decided to sleep in the farmhouse later, but first she wanted to see if some animals were in the forest for her to eat. She took her bow off her shoulder and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She nocked it in the string and soon vanished into the trees.

A few hours later, as the moon was just beginning to rise, June had managed to kill a few small game, but wasn't satisfied with them. She slung her bow onto her back and started to climb a tree. She had barely settled into an upper branch when she suddenly sniffed the air. She could smell a deer…

and Alice.

**Closing Remarks: There you go, Ms. Claire, June and Alice/ the convoy have now arrived within a mile of each other, and are set to meet in the next chapter. Now, all i ask is for some patience with me, the next chapter is going to take some brainstorming for how it will play out. Okay?**

**The 'visions' and her 'mind's eye' are one of her powers, in addition to her Pyrokinesis, she is able to visualize memories from her immediate surroundings, similar to a psychic's vision of the future, or a medium contacting a spirit. However, these visions for her are only visual, there are no sound, no smell, no taste. Basically just a muted video.**

**The explosion and destroying the Jeep's engine were her Pyrokinesis, just so you are aware. Her abilities with it include: controlling fire at will, she can sense body heat (exactly like thermal goggles, except that she can just choose whenever she uses it. She can use it through walls, and even on objects, not just people. like if a door is recently touched, she can see the place where the hand's warmth had been) She can touch a direct flame (such as a campfire) and not be hurt by it at all (so basically she is fireproof) and she can cause explosions (nothing big, i'll try to maintain a limit to about a block of C4, or a grenade) and also, she can weld things together by touch (she has to concentrate to use it, it isn't all the time) Finally, her body temperature is quite high normally, but it increases whenever she uses her power.**

**Also, June had gone on a direct route from Point A (convoy's last campsite) to Point B (the farmhouse) while Alice and the convoy went on a curved, longer route from A to B. At some points, Alice and the convoy had actually been behind June, but at times had been ahead of her. Just so you know.**

**Once again, sorry for the big paragraph, I just needed to explain some stuff, and give my last thoughts for Ms. Claire's review (Happy now?) If you actually read all of this, here is a happy face, you deserved it after reading all of this.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Okay, I'll keep this short and sweet. this is the convoy's perspective of the journey to the farmhouse, right after they left the campsite where they met Alice.**

**See? Short and sweet. Let's go.**

Alice sat in the back seat of the Hummer, watching Claire and a blonde teen girl, whose name was apparently K-Mart, with some curiosity. She wondered why Claire wanted her to ride with them instead of letting her ride her bike.

"So… What's the deal with you and Ry?" K-Mart asked suddenly, looking around at Alice. She was about the same age as Ryan was, but seemed more… youthful. Alice didn't have to look to know that Claire was watching in the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes.

"I can tell he seems to have his own reasons for trusting me, but…" Alice hesitated for a second as she tried to word her next sentence. "But I think he has a crush on me." She smiled, since Ryan's face had turned an obvious bright red when she had talked to him and LJ while they checked her bike, and especially when she'd been cheek to cheek with him.

"Ryan has a crush on you? That's funny!" K-Mart started to giggle, but Alice saw that Claire had momentarily frowned. Alice could tell that Ryan would receive a lecture later.

"He is one of hardest people in this convoy to earn trust from, Alice. I doubt that he really trusts you. He may just be infatuated." Claire said, her eyes locked on the road ahead of her. "Besides, he might just be pissed at me for calling him a kid… again."

Alice's eyes went to Claire at the last comment. "What do you mean? Why is he sensitive about being called a kid?"

"He's eighteen, and feels that he should be treated with more maturity. It's also apparently something to do with his past, from before Raccoon City." K-Mart explained, and Alice tilted her head down slightly in thought.

"If he really does trust you, Alice… Maybe he'll explain it to you." Claire stated, then she suddenly snatched a radio from the dashboard. "Everyone, we have a crowd of Infected up ahead at the crossroads. Get ready." She barked into the radio, and Alice immediately tensed for action. She spotted the horde, which she could tell was about fifty Infected, covering the entire width of the road.

"I've got this, Claire." Alice declared as she unlocked the door beside her. "Wait until I've dealt with them before you keep driving."

"What!? Are you crazy? You can't take that many of them on by yourself! You'll be killed!" K-Mart exclaimed. Claire locked eyes with Alice, and could tell that Alice knew what she was doing. She gave a tiny nod, and raised the radio.

"Apparently Alice has an idea. She says for us to wait. Everyone, full stop." Claire ordered, and Alice bowed her head slightly in thanks. Once the entire convoy had stopped their vehicles about a hundred yards away, Alice calmly stepped out of the Hummer and began to walk in the middle of the road towards the large crowd.

Claire noticed that Alice wasn't drawing a gun, so she glanced back and saw that Alice's backpack was still in the back seat, including her bow. Claire wondered what the hell Alice was planning.

Alice calmly approached the crowd, well aware that the convoy was watching her. She smiled as she realized that she'd be doing some... _explaining_ once she returned to the Hummer. Her eyes began to glow with a pale blue light as she directed her gaze to the center of the crowd. She clenched her fists, then suddenly every single head in the crowd burst, splattering dark blood all around. The decapitated bodies just slumped to the ground in unison as Alice turned around and returned to the Hummer.

Claire was absolutely _livid_ as Alice opened the door and climbed back into her seat. She spun around and instantly snarled. "What the _fuck_ was that?!"

Alice calmly replied. "I'm Telekinetic." K-Mart raised an eyebrow, so Alice added. "I can do things just with the power of my mind."

"Should have mentioned it earlier." Claire said curtly as she began to drive. "All clear, let's go." She added into the radio before tossing it back onto the dashboard.

"How did you learn it?" K-Mart asked curiously, turning to face Alice. "Is it hard for you to do?"

Alice could tell that K-Mart was excited by her display, but couldn't reveal the truth about her abilities. So, keeping it simple and straightforward, Alice replied. "I was born with it, and it became easier as I practiced with it more and more."

"Is there a limit to how much you can do it?" Claire suddenly asked, which made Alice wonder if she was genuinely curious, or seeing if Alice had limits to her ability in general.

"Yes and no. I can do it as many times as i want to, but the more objects, or the bigger the objects are, the harder and slower it is. For concentration, on a scale of one to ten, i can lift up this Hummer, with roughly a five. But the tanker or the bus would be about a seven or an eight." Alice explained, choosing her words very carefully. "I did that little stunt with about two and a half."

K-Mart's eyes widened at the thought of the destruction that Alice was capable of doing with a full _ten_ of concentration. She glanced at Claire, who was also considering Alice's capabilities.

"I would like to point out the fact that anything above a six makes me pass out afterwards. So, in a sense, there is actually a limit." Alice added after noticing the shared glance between them. "I think my record was lifting about…" Alice paused for a second to remember the exact number. "Sixteen hundred pounds, for about eight minutes."

"How long were you passed out for?" Claire asked, and Alice noticed that the edge of anger that Claire normally had in her voice wasn't as severe. In fact, Alice sensed a faint note of concern in her tone.

"Three hours." Alice replied, scratching the end of her nose idly. "Thankfully I moved the concrete away from where I was standing, so that I wasn't crushed."

"Concrete?" Claire and K-Mart asked in confusion.

"Sixteen hundred pounds of concrete." Alice nodded. "I was escaping from a parking garage during the earthquake, two years ago. You do remember that, right?" She asked as she had flashbacks to the strenuous ordeal of holding nearly a tonne of concrete up, with just sheer mental willpower. Needless to say, she had a pounding headache after she'd woken up.

"Yeah, but we were away from buildings, so all that happened to us was a bit of panic, then we waited for any aftershocks. Thankfully, there were none." K-Mart answered. Claire nodded in agreement at her words.

Alice bowed her head thoughtfully, remembering the extent of the damage to the parking garage she had to get out of, and estimated that the quake was about a 6.5 on the Richter scale. The garage's damaged state at the time of the quake had been enough to cause it to crumble around her at the time.

For a while, they remained quiet, continuing to drive until Claire ordered a quick rest. She pulled over to the side of the road beside a heavily damaged town sign, riddled with bullet holes and faded so badly that it was illegible. Ryan hopped out of the news van with his M3 at the ready, but Claire announced that it was only for a few minutes to stretch their legs. He lowered the shotgun and slung it onto his back as Alice approached him, smiling.

"How was the ride, Ryan?" Alice asked, her tone somewhat teasing.

"I was asleep for most of the ride. I can also ask the same for you about riding with Claire. How was it?" Ryan smiled as he pushed his aviators up his nose slightly.

"We chatted, but nothing really important came up." Alice disliked having to lie to Ryan above all people, but she had to right now. "I assume you saw my little show though."

"Yeah, let me guess… Telekinesis?" Ryan replied, smiling wider as Alice's surprised expression became apparent. "I played a lot of video games before the outbreak, so I guessed it was either Telekinesis or a Psionic type of ability."

Alice was amazed that Ryan successfully guessed her ability, and she was impressed that he knew about such rare and often unique abilities.

"C'mon, Claire's signalling for us to keep going." Ryan suddenly said as he spotted Claire waving her arm over her head as she climbed back into the Hummer.

"I'm still riding with her, remember?" Alice teased as she turned back to the Hummer. "I'll catch you later, Ryan."

Ryan quickly climbed back into the news van, and returned his M3 to it's place between his knees. But, before they started to drive again, he reached under the seat and retrieved a black fedora, placing it on his head and removing his aviators. He hung the glasses on his collar as he tilted the fedora down to cover his eyes. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, a smile tugging at his lips.

Alice and K-Mart had switched seats in the Hummer, so Alice was seated beside Claire in the front seat. Alice was watching the road intently, then suddenly noticed something silver on the side of the road ahead of them. "You see that?" She asked Claire, who squinted for a second before nodding.

They drove forward until it became clear that the silver object was an abandoned Jeep, with no occupant or nearby body. The person must have run out of fuel and started walking, Claire thought. She raised her radio and said. "We're stopping for the night, Ryan, Mikey, fire up the GPS and find us a place."

Ryan instantly woke up at the radio attached to his belt calling his name. Mikey raised his own and said. "We're on it. Give us a minute."

Ryan swung around into the back of the van and crouched down in front of their primary computer. After typing a few commands, a live satellite feed came up on screen. He zoomed out and his gaze locked onto a farmhouse about a mile down a nearby side road. He grabbed his radio and relayed. "Take the next left, there's a farmhouse about a mile down the road."

Claire tossed the radio back onto the dashboard and turned left onto the dirt road that Ryan had located. She kept an eye on the road, but was watching the surroundings warily. Alice could tell that silence was needed, so she kept quiet, as was K-Mart.

"Ryan, Carlos, you guys go with Alice to secure the area." Claire ordered into her radio, which made Alice inwardly smile. She was being trusted just _barely_ enough to be in the company of Carlos and Ryan. She counted that as a personal success with Claire. It also meant _progress_ had been made towards earning Claire's approval.

Ryan and Carlos quickly hopped out of their respective vehicles, M3 and M4 at the ready. Ryan's fedora caught Alice's attention when they approached her, so she decided to tease him.

"Well, Al Capone, where's your tommy gun?" She smiled, her hands on her hips.

Ryan instantly smiled. "Funny. But, just so you know, I've heard better." He commented as he noticed that Alice was once again, unarmed. "Don't you have a weapon?"

Alice's teasing smile widened as she reached behind her back and unsheathed a pair of curved blades from under her duster. She twirled them in a circle and tilted her head at Ryan.

"I stand corrected. Nice kukris." Ryan noted as they turned and marched into the farm. Ryan and Carlos went into the house, while Alice veered towards the barn suddenly.

As Ryan and Carlos stealthily entered the first floor of the home, Alice hauled the large barn doors open and suddenly threw one of her kukris inside of the shadowy interior. There was a dull thunk and then something thudded to the ground. She went inside and swung her other one around the doorway, then used her Telekinesis to retrieve her other kukri, it flew through the air and she caught it without even looking. She wrenched her arm forward and slowly lowered her arms, smirking with satisfaction.

Ryan and Carlos came back out of the house a minute later, having found no Infected inside, and no usable supplies. They saw Alice pushing the barn doors open fully and assumed that she hadn't checked inside yet. They approached with their guns ready, but Alice glanced over her shoulder and said. "Already cleared."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but when the doors were opened fully, it revealed the interior. His smirk became apparent as he lowered his M3 and reached for his radio.

"All clear, I repeat, all clear." He said as he admired Alice's precise handiwork. Two Infected were dead inside, one with a gaping hole in its forehead, and another was headless beside the door.

Carlos smiled at Alice as he said, "Still haven't lost your magic touch, I see."

About two hours later, after the convoy had set up their camp for the night, Claire ordered Ryan to scout the forest for some more deer, which was what Otto had cooked for dinner after camp had been set. They had already eaten almost all of it, and needed more.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour." Ryan replied as he got up from his seat in front of one of the half dozen bonfires. He grabbed his M3 and walked across the small field and into the trees.

Barely twenty feet into the forest he stopped walking. He knew _exactly_ who was right behind him. "Coming to join me, Alice?" He asked with a glance over his shoulder. She was leaning on a tree a few feet back and shrugged.

"Sure, but I'd try using this." She replied as she held out her recurve bow. Ryan took it and she handed over her quiver, which he slung onto his back.

"Alright, let's go. Claire expects us back in an hour." Ryan said as he tested the bow's draw.

forty minutes later, Ryan and Alice slowly crept through the brush, having spotted a lone buck about thirty yards ahead. He raised the bow and drew back an arrow, but before he was about to fire, he caught a glint of yellow on a branch above the buck.

To add even more bad luck to the moment, the buck turned it's head and saw Ryan and Alice. It bolted away, but an arrow suddenly impaled into its side, causing it to give a pained cry before falling to the ground.

Alice instantly knew that the arrow wasn't Ryan's, so she scanned the general direction from which the arrow had originated. She located the glint of yellow up above in a tree and scowled.

Ryan kept his gaze locked on the glint, then realized that it was a pair of eyes. They turned towards Ryan and Alice, then vanished for a moment before a small figure landed with cat like grace at the base of the tree, holding a bow in their right hand.

"Nice shot." Ryan commented, remembering what Alice had said when they'd first met. He'd felt a moment of deja vu with this _second_ stolen hunting kill.

"Th-Thank y-you..." The figure replied timidly, and Ryan instantly realized that it was a young girl. Her mouth and nose were covered by a scarf, and she wore a hood over her head. Only her amber coloured left eye, which to him seemed very similar to a cat, was visible. Her other was concealed by her jet black hair.

"Do you want some help? We can bring it to your camp if you'd like." Ryan continued, shouldering Alice's bow. He turned to Alice, who had been watching the girl intently.

The girl shook her head as she also shouldered her bow. She slowly stood up, and the top of her head barely reached Ryan's nose. "I-I h-have n-n-no c-camp. I-I am a-al-alone." She answered quietly.

At that comment, Ryan narrowed his eyes and recalled the silver Jeep from earlier that afternoon. "Wasn't that silver Jeep on the road yours?"

"Y-yes, it was. B-bu-but I r-ran out of f-fuel, s-so I came to a f-farm-farmhouse near h-here. I came i-in... In h-here to get some f-food, a f-few hours ago." The girl answered, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her face momentarily appearing in a shaft of moonlight.

Alice smiled slightly, the girl was wearing a hood with a pair of cat ears on top. It was kinda cute. Ryan didn't notice the ears, surprisingly. The girl also didn't notice Alice's smile either.

"Do you think Claire will allow for another newcomer?" Ryan asked Alice, who considered the possibility.

"Let's say it was me who found her." Alice answered after a second of thought. She turned to the girl, then asked. "What's your name?"

June peered up at Alice and Ryan shyly. Contrary to what she'd be ordered to do, they were far more difficult to talk to than she'd expected. Somehow, she felt very shy around them, so she hesitated before replying. "M-My name... i-is J-Ju-June."

**Closing Remarks: Not much to say, other than HOLY CRAP THIS WAS A FREAKING LONG CHAPTER! XD**

**There you have it, IT IS OFFICIAL! June has finally met Alice! *Waits for another angry review***

**June went from cold killer to a timid and shy girl because she isn't being monitored by Issacs anymore, so her personality from before being captured by Umbrella became dominant. Which, by the way, I got the general inspiration of it from a Kuudere type personality ("Acts cool and unemotional at first, but shows sweetness later").**

**Anyway, go ahead and forget about keeping track of which chapter is about June and which is about the convoy. From now on, it is a single pathway, not two simultaneous ones.**

**Now, I am am going to go get some coffee, because I'm gonna switch over to my other fanfic, Silver Blade Wing. I'm gonna focus on that fic for a while, since I've ignored it for so long XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: After quite a large amount of candy and sugar (not to mention only a few hours of sleep) I now present to you, Chapter 12!**

Claire pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for an imminent sneeze to overtake her. She squeezed her eyes just as K-Mart sat down beside her, taking Ryan's former seat by the fire. She waited until Claire opened her eyes a few seconds later before she spoke.

"Stuck?" She asked, noticing that Claire's eyes were starting to water. Claire nodded, still holding her nose.

a voice suddenly spoke up from behind them, saying. "If you let your nose go, then it wouldn't be stuck."

K-Mart turned to see Otto arriving with his beaming smile firmly in place. Claire smiled as she released her nose in hopes that he was right.

Not even a second later, she let out a thunderous sneeze, which made both Otto and K-Mart smile. Claire shook her head slightly, her brain feeling like it had been rattling around from the force of the sneeze. She looked up and almost instantly frowned in annoyance.

K-Mart and Otto followed her gaze across the small field and saw Ryan and Alice carrying a decent sized buck through the trees. They spared each other a glance since they couldn't see anything that would make Claire angry like that.

When Ryan and Alice came into full relief, K-Mart saw another person following behind them, but couldn't really see their face. She could easily see the size difference between the three of them though, so she assumed it was a young kid.

Claire quickly stood up and said. "Otto, give Ryan a hand with that buck. I need to speak with Alice." She was about to add saying 'again', but held her tongue. Somehow she knew that it was Alice's idea to bring the girl with them.

Otto quickly began to walk across the little field and exchanged a few words with Alice before he took her place with carrying the buck. Alice took the small person by the hand and walked towards Claire by the bonfire.

Now that K-Mart was up close with the person, she realized that it was a fairly young girl. She smiled at the cat ears on top of her hood, and could tell that she was very shy. She peered out from her scarf and hood with one amber eye, the other concealed by her black hair.

"Alice…" Claire began, but Alice quickly began to explain.

"We found her in the forest. She was hunting for deer, and apparently she was the one that owned that Jeep we saw on the road. She said that she was going to stay at the farmhouse, but went hunting first." Alice explained, her voice very calm. "I can't just leave her... We can't, Claire." She added, and the girl peered up at Claire timidly.

Claire's gaze was riveted to the girl's face, and couldn't bring herself to say no. She could already tell that she was bonding with Alice, and likely with Ryan. She slowly gave in and nodded her head. "You got a name?" She asked as she finally managed to take her gaze from the girl's face.

"J-June." June replied quietly, still clinging to Alice's hand. "My n-name is June."

Ryan returned at that moment, and June gasped slightly at his sudden appearance beside her. He hadn't made a sound, not even a footstep when he'd approached. His M3 was slung across his back, and he'd given Alice back her bow and quiver before they'd started to carry the deer.

"So… Anything else for me to do before I go down for the night?" He asked Claire, who shook her head in reply. "Alright then. See you all in the morning." He walked away and went into the farmhouse.

"Want me to get Betty?" Alice asked Claire, who went against her own rules and shook her head. Somehow, her instincts said she was clean, and Claire trusted her instincts.

Alice kept her surprise hidden from view as she then asked. "What about…"

Claire shook her head again, and said. "She's clean. Trust me." Before Alice could say anything else, Claire turned and walked away, leaving K-Mart with Alice and June as she followed Ryan's example and went inside the farmhouse.

"She doesn't normally do that, does she?" Alice asked K-Mart, who was just as surprised as she herself was. K-Mart shook her head and looked at June with a gentle expression and tone.

"My name's K-Mart. Want to stay here with me for a bit so Alice and Claire can talk?"

June's fingers momentarily twitched in Alice's hand, but she nodded mutely and released her grip. She slowly sat down on the ground beside K-Mart, who gave Alice a nod.

Alice accepted the offer to watch over June, and quickly went into the farmhouse, her brown duster trailing out behind her, momentarily revealing her two kukris sheathed on the back of her belt, and a pair of pistols strapped to her thighs.

K-Mart stoked the fire with a stick for a few seconds, then turned towards June with a warm smile. "So June, how old are you?"

June's amber eye briefly flickered with surprise before she quietly answered. "I'm… F-fourteen."

"that's pretty young to be on your own like that, even in this world." K-Mart observed, her gaze locked on the center of the fire. "Where are you from, originally?"

June had to think hard about that one. She had a flashback of a tall obelisk, and something about politics…

"W-Washington D.C." June answered as she remembered her former home from over four and a half years ago. She let out a silent breath as K-Mart seemed satisfied with her response.

"If you don't mind me asking… What's with the hood and the scarf? it's night time." K-Mart sounded curious, but her gentle tone had a faint edge of concern as well.

"I-I like th-the h-hood…" June replied, what little of her face that was visible in the firelight blushed.

K-Mart realized that she had a note of sadness in her voice, so K-Mart decided to let her speak on her own terms next. She'd asked just one too many questions.

June and K-Mart were quiet for several minutes, and K-Mart was just stoking the fire again when June suddenly asked in a quiet voice. "Why are you called K-Mart?"

K-Mart smiled and slowly lowered her stick. "Funny story. About six months after Raccoon City, Claire and what few people were in this convoy at the time came into a K-Mart store looking for supplies. Claire found me inside a storage closet, with an Infected trying to get inside. From then on, I joined her, but I didn't tell her my name, everyone at the time just called me 'K-Mart girl.' Eventually, the name stuck, but I did eventually tell Claire my real name. Ryan had just joined us at the time, so I remember it really well."

June was amazed at the story, then asked. "What _is_ y-your r-real name?"

K-Mart turned towards June, who had shifted to face her, eagerness shining in her amber eye. She regarded June with a smile. The cat ears on the hood made her seem like an excited kitten, so she replied. "My name is Dahlia, but to everyone here, I'm just... K-Mart."

**Closing Remarks: Short chapter this time, but (and I still remember the review from 'Claire') this little chapter is focused on the bond I am creating between K-Mart and June. I already paired Alice with Ryan, and since Claire (Redfield) is an angry bitch (at times) she doesn't get to be paired… yet, or ever. It depends on how the story plays out :P**

**Anyway, I think my lack of sleep has taken a toll, so i'm gonna take a nap, then write some more for either this or my other fanfics that i have yet to upload/update.**

***proceeds to put on a cat ear hood and curl up like a cat to sleep***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have nothing to say this time :P Just keep reading the story :)**

Ryan rested his head against the window frame, staring up at the waxing moon illuminating the small bedroom that he was currently in. He rarely ever slept a full night - even before Raccoon City, in fact - So it wasn't unusual for him to be awake at night like this. He gazed up at the moon solemnly, enjoying the quiet of the bedroom. It was a few minutes before he realized that he could hear a pair of voices coming from across the hall.

With a moment of concentration, he recognized Claire's voice, then a few seconds later, Alice. They sounded like they'd left their door open slightly. He silently padded across the room in his socks, crouching down at the old fashion keyhole and began to listen.

"Claire, she's just a kid. Why do you want to do this so badly?" Alice asked, and Ryan could tell just by her tone that she was keeping her face expressionless.

"It's not that. I jumped the gun with her. You went through a routine entry... She didn't. I just want someone to keep an eye on her until I can be certain that I won't regret my choices." Claire replied, and Ryan could tell that Claire was pacing. The sound of her voice kept coming closer, then moving away. To him, Alice seemed to be stationary, most likely leaning against the wall or sitting on the bed.

"You think that she's infected, don't you?" Alice asked, and Ryan felt a chill run down his spine at Alice's question. Was June really infected? He kept his ear pressed to the keyhole, hoping that it wasn't true.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Claire answered. "If she isn't, then I don't have to worry."

"What if she is infected?" Alice asked, which made Ryan's heart leap into his throat. "Then what will we do?" It sounded to Ryan that Alice already planned to kill June. He was shocked at the idea of Alice killing June so coldly.

Claire sighed. "Then I'll do what must be done."

Ryan pulled his ear away from the door in utter shock as the chill went right back up his back. They both thought that June was infected, and planned to exterminate her in cold blood! He walked back to the window and sat sideways on the sill, hugging his raised shin and resting his back against the frame as he processed what he'd heard from them.

Footsteps reached his ears, descending the staircase down to the first floor. He assumed that one of them had left, thus ending their conversation. He returned his intense gaze back up to the moon, which threw his pale face into sharp relief. In the moonlight, his skin was practically reflecting the light.

He remained motionless, thinking hard for several minutes until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise. He directed his gaze towards the bedroom and saw the door slowly opening.

With calculated slowness, he used his right arm to reach into the back of his waistband until his fingertips brushed against his hidden M92f pistol. Not even Claire knew about this pistol, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

However, he relaxed when he saw Alice slowly opening the door. Oddly she didn't seem to notice Ryan silhouetted in the window. Ryan watched as Alice sat down on the bed in the middle of the room - which Ryan had ignored when he came up here - and let out a sigh. She rolled up her left sleeve and seemed to rub her wrist distractedly.

Alice rubbed her temple with her left hand, and Ryan noticed over her shoulder that her left forearm had several odd scars on it. He raised an eyebrow at them, but remained motionless as he returned his gaze to the moon.

Alice shrugged her duster off and turned to place it beside her, but she suddenly froze. She glanced up at the window and saw Ryan looking out the window. She relaxed as he quietly let out a slow breath, seemingly unaware of her presence. The moonlight made him appear much older, throwing parts of his face into shadow, particularly his cheekbones and above his eyes. Alice realized that his eyes had a chilling look to them, almost making them appear to be chips of green ice.

Despite his lack of motion or acknowledgement, Alice could tell he knew she was there. But, she was confused as to why he was up here in the first place.

"When I was nine..." Ryan suddenly began, making Alice watch him with narrowed eyes. "I went to sleep over at a friend's house for the first time."

Alice was listening suspiciously. Why was he retelling this to her?

Ryan scoffed to himself. "His older brother was supposed to have been gone for the weekend. So, when me and my friend finally decided to stop playing video games and go to sleep... His brother snuck into the basement where we were sleeping. We'd been told he was away for the whole weekend by his parents."

Alice remained silent. She had a rough idea what could've happened next, but waited for Ryan to finish his story before saying anything.

"His brother was the neighbourhood bully. Guess who his favourite victim was?" Ryan asked, glancing away from the moon to briefly look at Alice sitting on the bed, her torso turned to face him.

Alice already knew the answer. Why else would Ryan have been assured that the older brother wasn't home? "You." She replied quietly.

"Yeah, exactly." Ryan turned his gaze back out the window with a distant look to his eyes. "So, he woke us up, obviously. But he was wearing a plastic hockey mask and holding a kitchen knife."

Alice raised an eyebrow at the sadistic nature of the older brother. This was roughly what she'd thought had happened, so she kept listening.

"He grabbed me and made it seem like he was going to stab me. He actually did slash my arm when I tried to get away. I've kept the huge scar I got from it hidden ever since then." Ryan continued, and Alice noticed for the first time that his left forearm was covered by a heavy leather bracer while his right was bare. She slowly stood up and approached his side, her eyes on his emotionless expression.

Alice slowly took his left arm, and locked eyes with him. He didn't react or pull his arm away, so Alice began to reach under the bracer to unclasp it. She was surprise to find a metal object mounted to his inner forearm.

"What is this?" Alice said, staring at the metal object that ran the length of the bracer. She could tell that Ryan had attached it to the bracer and that it held another purpose than to just be protecting his arm and hiding his scar.

"It's a retractable blade. I made it about a month before Raccoon City." Ryan replied as he gently pulled his arm free from her grasp. Alice watched as he pulled his wrist up and a sharp blade suddenly extended out of the end of the metal device.

Alice was impressed with the concealed weapon. It was about eight inches long and quite sharp. It reminded her of switchblade.

"Why did you make this?" Alice breathed, watching as the blade smoothly slid back into the protective casing as he lowered his wrist. This had to have been illegal before Raccoon City, but in the current world, it was genius.

"Self defence." Ryan replied as he held up his hand and pointed at a ring on his left middle finger, on which he wore a fingerless glove. "This ring has a wire attached to it that releases the spring to extend the blade and retract it."

"Have you ever had to use it?" Alice asked as she examined the barely visible wire that the glove concealed. "Before Raccoon City, I mean."

Ryan was silent for several seconds before he nodded, averting his gaze.

Alice recognized the pain in Ryan's eyes, so she moved a bit closer to him. "Did they live?"

Ryan sighed before shaking his head. "It was... the brother I told you about. He tried to attack me, s-so I s-stabbed him."

Alice wrapped her arms around him as his shoulders started to shake with silent sobs. She held him for a few minutes in silence, waiting for him to calm down. He'd just revealed a dark secret to her: he'd committed a murder that he must have kept a secret for all these years.

"It's okay, shhh... It's not a problem anymore. Don't cry." Alice whispered into his forehead, holding him a bit more securely.

Ryan eventually calmed down, and he wrapped his own arms around Alice's shoulders as he said. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't mention it, _partner_." Before he could say anything else, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as she stood up to leave. "See you in the morning." She purred as she closed the door, leaving him to return to staring at the moon, his entire face turning a brilliant crimson.

**Closing Remarks: Firstly, the story that Ryan told Alice is entirely made up. That DID NOT actually happen to me.**

**Second, the blade in his bracer is indeed the Hidden Blade from Assassin's Creed. I take no ownership in the device's concept, all respective rights belong to Ubisoft.**

**Thirdly, Alice finally realized that Ryan does indeed trust her and is not infatuated by her, like Claire Redfield had thought, by revealing an event from his past that he has kept hidden for so long.**

**Finally, Alice gave him the kiss as a sign of positive reinforcement for calming him down when he started to cry. By no means will I make this Fanfic into anything much more than that. This is rated T for 'Violence and Language', not M for 'Violence, Language and Sexual Content'.**

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as it gave me trouble to write! (It gave me quite a hassle to write)**

**Now, time for a coffee refill so I can keep writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry for the absence, I was sick on and off, plus I was also working on a few other projects and haven't been writing ANY of my fanfics. Don't worry though, I'm back and ready to go!**

Mikey and Carlos were one of the first to wake up, so they began to relight a few of the bonfires in silence. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until they heard the door of the farmhouse open. Mikey turned to see Ryan walking out with his M3 slung across his back and his fedora tilted up a bit on his head. He sat down beside Mikey at the nearest fire in silence.

"You alright mate?" Mikey asked quietly, examining Ryan's face intently. He looked exhausted for some reason.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep… again." Ryan answered quietly, staring into the small fire. He rubbed his jaw distractedly.

"You rarely sleep at night, man. Has it always been a problem for you?" Carlos asked as he sat beside the two younger boys.

"Yeah, for years I've never been able to sleep an entire night." Ryan replied, noticing that Claire and K-Mart were walking towards them. He fell silent at the sight of Claire approaching.

"Ryan, Mikey, can you give us a few minutes? I need to talk to Carlos." Claire asked as K-Mart approached the two boys and gave a tug on their shirt collars.

All three of the teens rose and walked away towards the news van. Ryan turned back to lipread Claire saying 'Infected'. He inwardly knew who they were discussing.

Mikey promptly fired up the perimeter camera program on the main computer and gave a quick check. K-Mart and Ryan sat on the bumper in silence for a few seconds before Ryan said. "So where's June?"

K-Mart pointed to the farmhouse. "She's still asleep."

Ryan nodded slowly, then asked a bit louder. "Sleep well, Alice?"

Mikey and K-Mart raised an eyebrow briefly, but when Alice walked around the side of the van, they realized that he somehow knew she was there.

"Yeah, but I've been up for a while now." Alice smirked, sitting beside Ryan on the bumper. "How about you three?"

Mikey nodded as he looked away from the camera feed. "Pretty well, yeah."

K-Mart shrugged. "I slept with June, so I waited for her to fall asleep first."

Alice gave a silent nod as she observed the teens out of the corner of her eye. "How is she doing?"

"Still sleeping." K-Mart replied, watching as Betty joined Claire and Carlos by the fire.

Alice and Ryan both noticed what wasn't so obvious with Betty joining a private conversation with Claire. They knew the general topic of the conversation.

"I'll go wake her up. Be right back." Alice said as she walked back into the farmhouse. She returned a couple minutes later with June at her side. Ryan noticed Claire's gaze lock onto June's back as they approached the news van.

June rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, still somewhat half asleep. K-Mart thought she looked adorable.

"Good morning, June." K-Mart smiled, greeting the sleepy girl warmly.

June peered up at them and mumbled, "Mornin'." She yawned slightly.

"Did the little kitty sleep okay?" Alice patted the top of June's hooded head as they sat on the remaining space of the bumper.

June smiled a bit, but was visibly nodding off again. She leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder, drifting off again.

Ryan noticed that Betty was standing up, and waited for her to approach. He knew why, and so did Alice.

"Hey, I've been asked to give her a check up. You mind giving me a hand, Alice?" Betty asked, indicating June's sleepy form on Ryan's shoulder.

Alice sighed and carefully picked June up into her arms, taking care not to wake her up. She followed the medic back to the ambulance and climbed into the back, closing the doors quietly.

Claire stood up and strode over to Ryan, who had been staring intensely at the closed ambulance doors with an expressionless face. She stopped at his side and stated. "You took a huge risk."

Ryan remained motionless, still staring at the doors like he wanted to use his gaze to fry a hole through them like a laser beam. After a few seconds he asked. "With?"

Claire jutted her chin towards the ambulance, then explained. "With both of them. I know it wasn't Alice's idea to bring June back with you. What if they were Infected? Then what would you have done?"

Ryan remained silent, and Claire could tell he had nothing to say. She turned and left just as Alice exited the back of the ambulance with a now awake June.

As they were walking back to the news van, Alice suddenly stopped walking, her eyes narrowed into slits. June looked up at Alice, who suddenly drew her kukris and started sprinting towards the dirt road.

Ryan instantly grabbed his M3 and gave a quick check of the camera feeds. He saw a horde was approaching, so he instantly yelled. "HORDE ON THE ROAD!" He ran after Alice at full speed.

Claire instantly spun around at the shout, then saw him and Alice charging down the road. She sprinted to the Hummer, barking orders into her radio as she ran.

"We got Infected coming up the road, everyone get ready!" She stated as she hauled the rear door of the Hummer open and grabbed her M4 from under the back seat. K-Mart was racking a round into a Glock 17 at her side. They ran past LJ and Betty, who were both wielding matching gold plated Desert Eagles. Carlos and Chase, the convoy's cowboy sniper, were already aiming their guns towards the horde.

Everyone was getting ready for the approaching zombies, grabbing ammo, guns and rounding up the non-combatant children. Amidst all the activity, June was nowhere to be seen.

Ryan stopped running about thirty feet away from the zombies just as Alice started to hack and slash her way through. He raised his M3 and began to fire at the left side of the crowd, to avoid hitting Alice, who was on the right.

Suddenly Alice used her Telekinesis to push the crowd back, just as a few others from the convoy joined up beside Ryan and began firing.

Alice was slicing heads from necks with astounding speed, and her once silvery blades were almost black with the dull Infected blood. Even as the zombies were shot in the head, she would then cut the head off before it had fallen down to the ground. She danced back and forth with great speed, using her Telekinesis a few times until the last twenty or so Infected suddenly exploded in a fiery blast.

Claire suddenly lowered her M4 and grabbed her radio, yelling into it, "Who used the grenades?!"

Alice narrowed her eyes as she saw a figure walking through the flames that still lingered, and her jaw dropped.

It was June.

"June! Get back!" She yelled as she sheathed her kukris and started to run forward. June walked through the flames as they began to die down to nothingness, holding her katana in one hand and her K-BAR in the other. Both were stained with blood, like Alice's kukris.

Alice stopped in front of June and knelt down on one knee, checking her for any burns or wounds. Her quick search revealed nothing, but when she looked into June's one eye, her eyes widened in shock.

June's eye was dimly glowing with red light.

"We'll talk about that later, got it?" Alice stated quietly as the light faded and her eye returned to amber again. She offered her hand, and June sheathed her blades. They returned to Claire, who was still trying to find out the source of the explosion.

"Those grenades are for emergencies only! That wasn't one!" Claire was still yelling, but didn't notice Alice and June behind her until Ryan moved past her. She turned to see the three of them talking quietly.

"June! What happened?!" Claire asked, realizing that the small girl hadn't been seen until the explosion. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…" June said quietly, not wanting Claire to yell at her. None of them knew about her Pyrokinesis… right?

"Then what caused the explosion?" Ryan asked as he started to reload his M3 with shells from a pouch on his belt. "I didn't see any grenades in the air, so we can rule those out."

June averted her gaze as she reached into her pocket and held up a red grenade. Claire's eyes went from slits to curiosity, then to dawning comprehension. "I threw one of my own. They're incen… Incendiary grenades."

Alice knew better than to say anything about June's glowing eye, but the explosion _did_ seem to be about the same size as what the grenade's size would dictate. So, she remained silent.

"So you threw it?" Claire asked, which made June shrink back into the safety of her hood. She hung her head down to hide her face.

"Am I in trouble?" June asked timidly, peering out from the edge of her hood.

Claire hesitated before she could reply. June's eye was starting to tear up, and Claire couldn't bring herself to lecture the young girl. She didn't know about the rule for the grenades, and she had moved around to the back of the zombie horde as well, losing a chance for communication. Claire lost all of her anger and shook her head in defeat. "No, you're not. But I would like to know how many more that you have."

June pulled one more Incendiary grenade from her other pocket, then held them out to Claire.

"Keep them." Claire said gently, gently pushing down the offered grenades. "I just wanted to know the number that you had."

June lowered her hands as Claire turned to walk away. She looked at Ryan and Alice, who were both smiling at her.

"Am I still in trouble?" June asked as she looked between them, wondering why they were smiling.

"No, not that I could tell." Alice replied, looking over to Ryan with a teasing glint in her eyes as he started to laugh.

"Damn, June. I've never seen someone give Claire diabeetus before." He said between his laughter. "You could give my little sister a run for her money!"

He walked away, still chuckling to himself. June turned to Alice with a glint of confusion in her eye.

"Um… Alice?" She asked, which made Alice crouch down on one knee to be level with her..

"What is it June?" Alice asked, looking right into June's amber eye.

What is diabeetus?" June asked, which made Alice start to laugh as she too felt the rising effects of June's diabeetus

**Closing Remarks: The Incendiary Grenade that June has are from her backpack that she got before going to Vegas, but I forgot to mention that she had them. Also, they are the same design as the RE5 version.**

**June's diabeetus: well, she **_**is**_** really cute after all, so why not use it to her advantage, even if she doesn't do it intentionally :)**

**Finally, fang-flame13, to answer your question, the pairings are Alice/Ryan, and June/K-Mart. Claire doesn't get a pairing because she is such a bitch, but I'll try to make a bit of Alice/Claire at some point, but not for a little bit.**

**So, there you have it, Chapter 14! (Now with extra Diabeetus!) The next chapter will be a bigger chapter, at least the same length as Chapter 11, hopefully longer.**


End file.
